


French Fries

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Control, Declarations Of Love, Fast Food, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Shingo brought McDonald's for Dinner. Goro has too many fries so he decides to share.
Relationships: Inagaki Goro/Katori Shingo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	French Fries

Goro stared at the bag sitting on his coffee table reluctantly. When Shingo had offered to bring him dinner on this dark and damp winter day he'd assumed real food, not McDonald's. Giving his boyfriend the side eye as the big man munched on his burger, Shingo's eyes on the old movie that had come on the tv. This is why he was fat. Goro softened as he watched. Shingo wouldn't be Shingo without that little bit of extra weight and besides the other man was far too cute while enjoying his treat. Pulling his chicken nuggets out of the bag there was a second large container of fries for Goro. Too many fries.

The two men ate in comfortable silence as the movie played. Shingo had finished off his food quickly. Casually sipping at his soda not really taking in the images on the screen. Till he noticed something golden out of the corner of his eye. A french fry being offered. Quickly snatching out of those long fingers with his teeth. Somehow able to swallow with his stomach flip flopping over his boyfriend's adorable smile. Soon this had somehow evolved into a bit of a game. Goro offering fries and Shingo making silly faces or trying to steal them. 

"Last one." Goro had the fry in his fingers. He could feel Shingo's arm twitch next to him where it was resting on the back of the couch. Where they were originally comfortably lounging at either end of the small piece of furniture, their struggles had brought them together into the middle. Goro held it up between them, the younger man's eyes intently following it. The older man smirked and in a flash it was chaos.

Goro put the last fry in his mouth, a look of triumph on his face and mischief in his eyes. Shingo roared, angry he'd been tricked. Immediately grabbing his jerk of a boyfriend and dragging him onto his lap. Goro caught by surprise was now straddling the other man. Shingo's large hands coming up on either side of his face to drag him down into a kiss. The big man was going to get his french fry.

The hot string of potato burst over both their tongues. Shingo let out a soft happy moan as the taste flowed inside his mouth. Arms coming down to rest around Goro's waist as the battle for the french fry ended, but the kissing didn't. Shingo liked kissing and he did get a lot of kisses from Goro but sitting and making out like this was a bit on the rarer side. Relaxing, almost sleepy as they kissed. The tips of Goro's fingers playing with Shingo's hair. Which gave him a wicked idea.

Goro gasped as his head was pulled back by a gentle but firm grip on his dark locks. Lips nibbled along his jawline. Shingo's other arm now solidly around his hips meant that Goro was going nowhere. His whole body was taut between the two points, both literally and with pleasure. 

Shingo was taking his sweet time exploring the bare neck before him. Not till he had his boyfriend riled up did he move on. Carefully slipping his hand up the back of Goro's loose t-shirt, caressing the pale skin underneath. Without losing contact Shingo brought his hand to the front and slowly caressed his boyfriend's belly. Making sure to keep the other man in place with gentle pressure. Shingo smirked at the tent straining the other man's pants. He thought this idea would please Goro's M tendencies. He was not going to let that man move at all. No relief just yet. Punishment for stealing.

Of course Shingo was being a brat, Goro though as his shirt was slowly pushed up. Shingo tucked it into his collar slightly so the fabric wouldn't fall, leaving his fit chest exposed to the slightly chilly air. Goro could feel his nipples perk up from the cold, then get even harder from the lips lavishing attention on them. Shingo's arm was locked around Goro's hips again. Keeping them from moving so the older man couldn't buck his hips for some contact to his straining cock. Not even to rub up against Shingo's own. Damn him for being more patient than Goro could ever be.

Shingo was amused as he lavished attention on a particular spot of Goro's chest. He wanted to leave a mark. It was so rare he got too and Shingo was in a particularly mischievous mood. Fueled in part by the fact that his boyfriend wasn't stopping him. Goro's hands were unrestricted but instead of protesting they were twisted in the hood of Shingo's old sweatshirt, holding on for dear life. He normally wasn't the controlling type but the younger man was curious how far he could go.

Goro's hips twitched as a large hand glided down to his leg. Still not able to do much between that and the hand in his hair. Fingers crawled into the waistband of his sweatpants. Letting out a gasp as they were pulled down just enough to let his cock spring free. The edge of the elastic tucked under him so his cock stood proudly. The pressure hit just right making his hips twitch. He needed to get some physical contact. Anything. 

Shingo sat back to survey the man sitting on his lap. Panting, pale skin all over flushed from stimulation, nipples erect, and hickey blooming.  
"You're beautiful..." He paused, looking right in his boyfriend's eyes, "and I love you." At that moment Shingo let go of his hair.

Goro heard the muffled laugh as he was smashing his lips against his boyfriends but he had other things on his mind. Like cumming. Undeterred by the younger man's giggling and wiggling as he tried to pull his own pants down with a frantic man on top of him. He managed to get them halfway down his thighs which was enough for Goro to start rutting against him. Thrusting his hips against Shingo's now free member as Goro ripped the T-shirt up over his head so fast his glasses were askew after. 

"There is some lotion in my bag unless you want to run all the way to the bedroom for proper lube." Shingo chuckled as Goro dived into his bag. Snorting at the J_O hand lotion he found. Shucking off his sweatpants quickly while dodging the hands grabbing at his butt, Goro plopped his now naked body in the lap of his mostly clothed boyfriend. Normally he would complain but he was too far gone for that. 

"I swear if your lotion ruins this…" Goro's voice fluttered in Shingo's ear as a thick finger was pushed inside him. Shingo had Goro leaning forward, elbows on his shoulders, face buried in his hair. The big man was trying to be careful but it was hard with his boyfriend panting in his ear.

"I know exactly what's in it. You are perfectly fine. Bonus your butt will finally smell nice." Shingo grinned pushing in a second finger. Yipping as manicured nails dug into his ear.

"My butt always smells nice." Goro breathed. An irritated tone in his voice but still eagerly bouncing his hips on those fingers. Shingo pressed in a third finger, turning to whisper seductively in the other man's ear.

"You don't get your face down there like I do."

Goro swatted away the hand from his rear and positioned himself above Shingo. Slowly lowering himself, the big man's hands on his hips holding him steady. Once he was fully seated he took his boyfriends strong jaw in his hands and leaned down for a kiss. 

The slapping of skin and rustling of Shingo's clothes mixed with the sound of the rain outside and voices inside. Panting, moaning, whispered nothings. Shingo was getting a leg cramp but he was so close. He knew Goro was too, at this point the older man was doing most of the heavy lifting. All Shingo could do was keep the bouncing man aligned because at this pace it was going to sting both of them if Shingo slipped out. Let alone ruining some of the best sex they had in awhile. Eyes glittering with lust as Goro's hand snaked between them to stroke himself quickly.

Shingo pinned those wild hips down as he came inside with a happy sigh. Kissing his boyfriend as his orgasm pumped inside him. The moan from the other man finishing locked in his mouth. 

Goro was laying on his boyfriend's chest. Enjoying the afterglow in his arms. The fabric of his clothes felt good against his over sensitive skin. Shingo's weight was incredibly comforting. He may gripe and complain but he would really never want to change a thing about the other man. Even if he was irritating.

"I love you too Shingo."


End file.
